


Give and Take

by Dand3l1on



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Drama, Fist Fights, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lots of things?, Missing Scene, Other, Rare Pairings, She doesn't even go here, Slow Burn, i just have a lot of feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dand3l1on/pseuds/Dand3l1on
Summary: Ermagerd!Derknerss!Flerff!Ergnst!This place has it all...





	Give and Take

**Author's Note:**

> I promise ZERO things with this fic. Binch, you betta buckle up.

Lumiere threw back the last of his wine. 

“More! Sil vous plait!”

Cuisiner scoffed.

“Come now, mon ami, my heart is breaking in her absence.”

“And what if she shows up while you’re drunk?” 

“Then we will celebrate and get more drunk!” 

\-----

Beatrice Potts paced the kitchen. “Cogsworth, It’s been days with no word. They should be back by now. No one has sent word?” 

“No. The caravan separated on our last day of travel. We were bringing perishables and clothing to the orphanage. Prince Francois stayed behind-” 

“To gamble and drink, no doubt.” 

“-he stayed behind with Chapeau and Plumette.”

“Chapeau can take care of himself, but if anyone touches that sweet girl it’ll be their death.”

\----

A stable boy ran into the kitchen. 

Beatrice screeched at the sight of him. “Marshall! You’ve tracked god knows what all the way through the scullery! Get your filthy boots-”

“Mrs. Potts! They’re back! I was in the stable loft and I saw them! I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me. They just breached the edge of the forest, they’ll be to the outer gates any minute.” 

“Heaven sakes, why didn’t you say so! Let’s go, then. Quickly now!” 

“Mrs. Potts… They’re injured.” 

“How bad?” 

“I-I…”

“Marshall, I asked you how badly are they hurt!? You tell me right now!” 

“I don’t know! But… one of them is limping, and I only saw two people.” 

“No…” Beatrice felt her stomach drop to the cold stone floor. She shook her head to focus, then stopped one of the maids on her way to the scullery. “Jeanette, call for the doctor, have hot water and clean linens ready.”

“Right away.” 

Beatrice followed her through the scullery, shouting over her shoulder. “And for god’s sake, someone track down Lumiere and tell him it’s bad news!”

\--

Lumiere winced as someone pounded on his door. 

“Lumiere! I know you’re in there! Open up!” 

He groaned and covered his face with his arms. “How about I open up when my hangover is gone?”

The door burst open, making Lumiere wince again. He looked up at the intruder. “Claude, mon ami, have I done something to offend you? Or do you just take pleasure-”

“Lumiere, get up. You must come with me, now.” 

\----

Footsteps thundered throughout the castle as news spread. By the time Lumiere arrived on the mezzanine, a small cluster of people was coming through the front doors. Chapeau was lying on a canvas stretcher, and was being carried in by two stable boys. Lumiere felt his heart skip as he saw a small figure enter beside Mrs. Potts. He ran down the stairs. 

“Plumette! Oh Plumette!”

“Lumiere!” She cried out and rushed over to him. 

He swept her up in a hug, gripping her tightly. “I was so worried!”

“Lumiere, darling, I can’t breathe.” She wheezed in his ear. 

He released her, then gently cupped her face in his hands. His eyes widened when he saw a bruise across her cheekbone. “Oh I’m so sorry. You are bruised! What happened? Who did this to you? Where is the prince? How long have you been walking?”

Mrs. Potts cleared her throat. “Lumiere, I am taking Plumette for a hot bath and some medicine. When she is well fed and rested, then you may continue to badger her with questions.”

\----

Adam stretched beneath the silk bed linens, grateful that he had opted not to entertain anyone the evening prior. His month long stay in Marseille had been a luxurious break from listening to his father drone on about taxes and bridges, schools and orphanages. He had spent many nights chasing the courtesans through the elegant gardens here. But having spent so many nights in a row without sleep had left him all but dead on his feet. He had left the card table early, feigning a headache and blaming it on the baron’s cheap cigars. 

Even still, as a knock on the door echoed through his chambers, he felt irritated that he was being disturbed. 

“This had better be good news or breakfast.” He shrugged on a banyan.

“Your highness, news has traveled here…”

“What about?” 

“It’s your father. There was an ambush on his carriage.” 

“Oh really? Did anyone get a good punch in on him?”

“Sir, your father is dead.”

“Oh.” He stared out the window. “That _is_ good news.”


End file.
